Flight 29 Down
by cheemander
Summary: Nine teens, one kid, and their captain are stranded on an island after a plane crash. They'll stab each other in the back, makes enemies, but some will also start friendships and maybe...romance? Based off the show Flight 29 Down.
1. The Arrival

She sat quietly in her seat with the MP3 blaster. She didn't want to take any part of their childish behavior. But she couldn't help but notice the girl in front of her. She was…HOT.

She had Silky chestnut colored hair, and feminine curves that showed off in the t-shirt she was wearing. But, it didn't really matter. She was the student council president…and from what the rumors said, a total bitch. But maybe…just maybe, she would notice her on the island.

XXXXXXX

Nao Yuuki came up behind one of the seats and started squirting the person in front of her with a water bottle.

"Hey, you dumb brat!" Mai Tokiha stood up and grabbed the water bottle out of her hands. Nao Yuuki was the school's famed prankster. She was always wearing that dumb straw hat of hers, and flirting with pretty much every girl she came in contact with.

"What? It was just a little water. You're only bitter because you lost to a huge idiot!" She said pointing to Shizuru. Although the student council president was blessed in the looks department, it seemed she wasn't very smart. But she made up for it in her vanity.

"Hey! I'm not an idiot!" Shizuru shouted standing up. Nao smiled.

"You are an idiot. But God, I would do you any day of the week."

Shizuru wrinkled up her nose and sat back down. They were on their way to some secluded island they had picked for the school trip. She had no idea she'd be stuck with this odd ball group. First, there was Nao Yuuki who was self explanatory.

Akane Higurashi, who was really quiet and only talked to Mai.

Reito Kanzaki who all the girls swooned over just because he was sensitive, charming, and in a band.

Tomoe Marguerite who was one of the lesser like cheerleaders, and apparently had a thing for Shizuru…blech.

Takumi Tokiha, little brother of Mai, and a total genius. Already taking high school courses.

Yuichi Tate, star of the football and track teams, one of the losers who lost against Shizuru in the presidential race.

Mai Tokiha, the bossiest and most motherly girl you would ever meet. Also lost to Shizuru in the race.

Chie Harada, the school's biggest gossiper. Some said she had a crush on the new girl too. Who knew?

But finally, the mysterious new girl. Natsuki Kuga. She never talked to anybody. Except the first day of school, when she told people to address her solely as, Kuga. Nothing else.

How was Shizuru supposed to get along with this band of…freaks?

XXXXXXXX

Midori opened up the door as she heard a knock on the door. "Yes?"

"Err, sorry to bother you captain. But...Are we there yet?"

Midori sighed. "We'll get there, when we get there. Yuuki, go sit down now."

Nao rolled her eyes and started to whine. "This is stupid! We should have taken the really cool expensive plane! But nooo, Chie had to have her precious Kuga come along."

"Shut up! It was the nice thing to do!" Chie growled. She looked back at Kuga. She hadn't heard a word, too deep in her music.

Nao started imitating Chie's voice, but with a much higher pitch. "Oh, Kuga-san! Will you come along with me to this trip so you can be my only eye candy? Oh, please! I beg of you!"

Before she knew it, Nao felt something hard hitting the side of her head. Chie was hitting her with a magazine. "Ow! Uncle, uncle!"

Chie stopped for a moment. "Apology?"

"Sorry…"

"For what, precisely?"

"For…insulting your eye candy." With that last line, Nao started running down the aisle away from the girl who was trying to attack her.

XXXXXXX

Yuichi slid into his chair, and made his first attempt to relax, since the flight started. Everything had been so hectic lately, that he had no time to himself whatsoever. Although he had agreed to something completely stupid…he had gone on this trip, with only one guy. He wasn't gay, but this particular group of girls was…enough to drive anyone to insanity.

"Tate, is there something wrong?" He looked up to see his friend Reito; they didn't know each other incredibly well. But he was a nice guy to talk to.

"Eh, Kanzaki. I'm just feeling a little stressed."

"But Tate, its vacation! We're supposed to relax, have fun, and kick back. Just try to forget about all your worries for this weekend."

Yuichi sighed and put his arms behind his head. "I guess you're right. I'm still a little peeved from losing to Fujino."

Reito shrugged. "You never know, she may be a good president. Try giving her a chance...You know what? I think I have something that may help. I'll go get some tea!"

Reito stood up and ran off to find his tea. The man was an addict; he couldn't seem to get enough of the stuff. Yuichi shook his head and closed his eyes. Then, he smelled something…was that…smoke?

He stood up and looked around. Nobody else seemed to notice it. He gave a glance out the window…oh god. They were all doomed. It appeared that the wing was on fire, a bright, very monstrous looking fire.

The boy ran up to Midori, who just appeared out of…nowhere.

She looked around and raised her hand in the air.

"Looks kids, I'm going to keep this short and sweet. Nobody panic. We have a…slight problem. But, nobody panic. As long as everyone stays calm, everything will be fine."

Yuichi gaped. "The wing is on fire! How can you stay calm!?"

"WHAT!? I was just going to say, we're out of coffee! Oh, shit! We're DOOMED!"

She started running around wildly and flailing, the plane suddenly took a nose dive. High pitched screams could be heard from all directions. "Tate!" He turned his head around to see who was addressing him. Natsuki was holding onto one of the arm rests with both hands wrapped tightly around it.

"Tate! There's a life raft below your feet in a compartment! Open it up and grab it out!" He nodded and quickly opened the compartment right below his feet. There was a little orange block that he presumed to be the un-inflated raft. He was about to toss it to Natsuki, when he felt the plane jerk forward once again. Black out…


	2. Outta here

"My head…my freaking head…" Natsuki rubbed her forehead as she slowly opened her eyes. She was alone, a stunning silence…but it didn't make sense. If everyone else had died like she expected, where were the bodies?

"Kuga, Kuga….KUGA."

She shot up. "WHAT!?" She noticed Nao standing at the entrance.

"Get out of the plane, or everyone else might just assume you're dead."

Natsuki rolled her eyes and stood up carefully, the plane was stuck in the sand on an angle, which could cause a painful fall if someone slipped. She quickly made her way out the plane, to find that everyone was in the midst of a large argument.

She saw Takumi and Shizuru standing awkwardly off to the side.

"**Maybe they didn't want to get into the argument..." **She thought to herself.

"Kuga! Get over here and knock some sense into them!" Natsuki slowly found herself being pulled into the fight by Yuichi.

"They want to search the island. It could be huge, what if they got lost or hurt?" He complained. Natsuki gave a glance to Tomoe, who in turn…blushed? But she spoke up.

"There could be other people here! It makes sense to go look for help! Why is that so crazy?"

"What if you get lost and there is nobody here? What would we do then? Come search for you and get lost too?" Yuichi snapped at the green haired girl.

Natsuki held her head. She couldn't really stand all the yelling right now.

_**-Flashback: Before Natsuki woke up-**_

Nao was the first to wake up. She blinked and looked around. She wasn't dead! And if she was, heaven was a lot stranger than she thought it would be…

She stood up, and tried to stop her steps from being so wobbly as she made her way out of the plane. Everybody else was slumped over, and presumably alive. She hopped out and fell into the sand.

"Oof!" She fell face first into the sand. The girl scrambled to her feet and looked around. This…this wasn't hell. This was…paradise.

XXXXXXX

Mai had swiftly and quickly gotten out of the plane. She had noticed the only two missing were Shizuru and Nao. She looked around the plane, but no luck. She was about to go back in the plane when she heard splashing and giggling. The red headed girl looked off into the distance of the ocean.

Nao and Shizuru were swimming! Those two idiots weren't supposed to be playing already!

"KAICHOU! YUUKI! GET BACK HERE!" The two girls' hardly payed attention as they were called.

"Tokiha? Why are yelling?" She turned around to see Yuichi there stretching.

"Argh! Tate, help me! Kaichou and Yuuki are out in the water playing!"

"I know how to get them back, watch." He cupped his hands around his mouth. "LUNCH IS READY!"

Mai was shocked as the two started quickly paddling back, to rival an Olympic swimmer's speed.

XXXXXXX

Now, that everyone except Kuga was up, they could have an actual meeting.

Nao looked around. "Hey, where's the grub?"

"Okay! Everyone, we need to figure out what we're going to do!" Mai announced loudly. She wanted to make sure she got everyone's attention. Yuichi nodded.

"I think we should go search the island." Reito said suddenly. Tomoe, Midori, and Akane nodded.

"Now, Reito, don't be so quick to your decisions. Think it over…" Shizuru stated softly.

"I have. I bet we'll find people out there if we look, and I have people that agree with me!"

The disagreements soon escalated into a full blown fight. Mai finally pulled Nao aside.

"Yuuki, go get Kuga so we can get her input on this."

_**-End flashback-**_

Natsuki shook her head. "I agree with Tate. We should stay if helps come. We can't risk getting lost."

Midori frowned. "You know what I think? I think that the people who want to leave should be able to leave."

The group was quiet. It was obvious that they had come to an agreement. The people that wanted to stay would stay, and the others would leave.

Midori made a line in the sand with a piece of wood.

"Anyone who's leaving, step over the line. Anyone who's not better stay on the other side."

She watched as Akane, Reito, and Tomoe stepped over the line with her. A smile came across her face.

"Good, now, I'll pack up the food and the supplies we need."

XXXXXXX

Gasp! Now, those four are leaving. What will everyone else do? Stay tuned kids, it's going to become interesting…


End file.
